


To Each Their Own

by QueenoftheCapes



Series: Yes, Miss Lane [1]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BDSM, Comedy, F/M, Fetish, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes
Summary: When Lois barges into Perry's office, she's introduced to someone she already met before...in a place she wouldn't like to admit to frequenting.





	To Each Their Own

Lois barreled into Perry's office, already talking before the door finished closing behind her. “Chief, I think there's a story here and we should check this guy out. The crazy one this morning? His name is Samuel Platt and he was an engineer at EPRAD for ten years. He's—”

“Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?!” Perry barked, cutting her off.

It took a few seconds for her to finally notice the dark-haired man seated across from Perry's desk. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place... She froze. It couldn't be.

There was no mistake. He stared back at her, his eyes wide with the shock she'd forced herself to suppress.

When the silence in the room started to become unbearable, Perry gave a dramatic sigh. “Lois Lane, Clark Kent.”

Kent, huh? So that was his real name... Lois forced her expression to remain neutral. “It's nice to meet you. Care to tell me what you're doing at my...” Her eyes flicked to Perry. “...boss's office?”

He winced.

Perry sighed again. “It's a job interview, Lois. Now, would you like to just...?” He made a shooing motion toward the door. Lois ignored the hint.

Kent fidgeted in his chair and gave her an apologetic look. “I didn't know...that, uh, that the Planet hired such beautiful reporters!” he stammered, chuckling nervously.

Perry snorted, drawing their attention. “We don't hire for looks, Kent. We hire for talent and drive, and I've got to admit, this piece about the fetish clubs speaks to both.”

She tensed. “Fetish clubs?”

“Kent here went undercover at some of the sketchier places downtown,” Perry explained while Kent silently turned a lovely shade of fuchsia. He leaned back in his chair, apparently resigned to her continued presence. “You know, the kind with whips and chains and other weird stuff. Otherwise-normal people doing decidedly un-normal things to each other, like a pediatrician making a kindergarten teacher sit up and bark like a dog.”

“...You went...undercover?” Lois felt slightly sick. She turned to Kent, who was studying the floor. It took a moment before she could speak. “Why, Mr. Kent, it must have been simply awful for you, having to witness such depravity up close.” Her voice became ice. “Was the story at least worth it?”

His eyes snapped up to hers. “No! Uh, I mean...I like to think I got more out of it then just a story.”

Perry raised an eyebrow at him.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead. “What I mean is...um...” He glanced nervously between her and Perry. “I...I learned a lot about people.”

Just what was that supposed to mean? Unless... A sense of dread crawled up her spine. “That certainly sounds...beneficial,” Lois replied, eyeing him warily. “Are you planning to share what you learned about any specific people?”

At once, the color drained from his face. “That's not what I mean!” he said quickly. “I don't—I mean, I'd never...” He glanced again at Perry, who was now watching them both with a slightly confused expression, then turned back to her. “Trust! I learned about trust,” he stammered out at last. He gave her a meaningful look. “Those people can trust their partners not to cross any serious boundaries. No matter...how bad it looks...they know they can trust them not to hurt them. Um, in a way they don't like.”

Perry held up a few sheets of paper from a folder on his desk. “Yes, you said as much in your piece. You've got a real knack for—”

“Kind of strange for someone who was only undercover to be talking about trust, isn't it?” Lois interrupted, glaring at Kent. Perry gave her an odd look, but she ignored him. “Tell me, just what was your disguise while you were in that hive of scum and villainy? Were you a bartender? A bouncer?” She leaned forward. “Or maybe you went so far as to let one of those weirdos make you her slave for a while, catering to her every whim while you counted down the seconds until you could go back to being master of all you survey, or whatever it is men think they are! You must have really grit your teeth while pretending to enjoy bringing her drinks, rubbing her feet, drinking disgusting made-up cocktails for her amusement...” She glanced at Perry. “Or whatever it is those people do,” she added.

Kent had been slightly cowed before, but now he stood straight and looked her in the eye. “I'll have you know,” he said firmly, “there are certain things I would never do for the sake of a story.”

“As! I! Was! Saying!” Perry enunciated in the firm tones of someone who desperately wants to return a conversation to its original purpose. “Kent, you clearly have a knack for human interest, and I think your style will be an asset to the Planet. Welcome aboard.”

*****

Kent's head was bowed as the door to the office closed behind them. “So, I...guess we'll be working together.”

Lois gave him a long, appraising look while her mind turned over his words from earlier. “Let's get one thing straight,” she told him. “Don't you ever—and I mean *ever*— tell anyone about...you know.”

He nodded. “Yes Mistr—uh...” His face flushed.

“It's 'Miss Lane' while we're at work!” she told him sternly.

Kent nodded again. “Yes, Miss Lane.” She thought she saw a sparkle in his eyes.

“And one more thing...” Lois reached up to grasp his tie in her hands. “I've been working here a lot longer than you. That means I have seniority. You are the low man, I am top banana. You're the peasant, and I'm...” She tugged the tie sharply. “I'm in charge. You do as I say. Understood?”

A grin spread over his face. “Yes, Miss Lane.”

Lois released the tie. “Good boy.” She patted his cheek, then turned to march away. “Now, get me a coffee.”

 

END.


End file.
